Previous research has clearly demonstrated that treatment participation improves outcome status on drinking and social adjustment measures. This proposed research focuses on the crucial problem of developing and validating procedures to increase enrollment and retention of patients in treatment programs. This project will use experimental methodology to evaluate six interventions designed to improve enrollment and retention in outpatient alcoholism treatment following short-term treatment in a residential facility. The first experiment will evaluate in a 2 x 2 design the separate and combined effects of a treatment continuity contract which patients sign during their residential stay and a counselor continuity condition in which patients are assigned to the same counselor for residential and outpatient treatment. Experiment 2 will evaluate in a 2 x 2 design the separate and combined effects on outpatient enrollment and retention of intensive involvement with a counselor (via scheduled versus as-needed appointments) and intensive involvement with a patient sponsor who will encourage participation in the outpatient program. The opportunity to receive bus tokens at clinic visits will be studied in Experiment 3 as a strategy for improving enrollment and retention in outpatient treatment. Experiment 4 will focus on a subgroup of depressed alcoholic patients and will evaluate the effects of a clinic supervised procedure for dispensing psychotherapeutic medication. Random assignment will be used to control for pretreatment patient characteristics which will be assessed and quantified using the Addiction Severity Index. Dependent measures of outpatient participation will include percentage of patients admitted onto the program, number of weeks in treatment and number of clinic visits. Data analysis will assess the effectiveness of the interventions controlling for pretreatment subject characteristics and also the interactions between subject characteristics and the efficacy of the interventions. In addition, this project will support the development of followup procedures within the treatment facility; followup of the depressed patients requiring psychoactive medication will provide an opportunity to develop and implement procedures with a discrete sample of clients prior to future use in the general clinic population.